A lesson worth learning
by Lightning Master
Summary: Set during code veronica, the fight between Wesker and Alexia. What do you think would happen if Wesker's hairgel was, say, the flammable kind? T for minor swearing.


I have honestly no clue as to how long I've held onto this, about half a year of something, i think.

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, I don't own resident evil or anything else related to it, the usual crap.

X

There it was, his prize, at last.

A small chuckle escaped the lips of the famous Alexia Ashford, as she stared down at the vermin who dared to interfere with her plans, the infamous ex-umbrella operative, Albert Wesker. Taking a few steps forward, his eyes scanned the figure standing before him. Long blonde hair formed a downward stream and piercing blue eyes stared defiantly back at him. At long last, he had found his main mission objective, the infamous Alexia Ashford whose intelligence had even rivaled even William Brikins … If only Brikin was still alive to see him squish the remains of the irritating doctor with his T-2 virus… "Finally, I've found you Alexia…"

Tilting his head slightly, he coolly stared right back into her cold blue eyes, lit by the fire of defiance and loathing which he returned with equal force. Despite his calm demeanor though, he was watching her reaction carefully, if this T-veronica was as powerful as what he heard about then he would need to be extremely careful…

"You're responsible for the creation of T-Veronica virus…" taking another few steps forward, he began to mount the stairs leading up to her. "And now the only sample of it is in your body…" His amber cat like eyes narrowed into serpent-like slits. "I want it, now!."

A sneer graced the elegant fifteen-year-old Ashford . "You want it?…" a very small pause followed as if she was tasted the words like wine. "You cannot handle its power! Hahahaha!" letting out a slight sneer, he prepared to charge at the ignorant Ashford who was now casually strolling down the staircase when something happened than made Wesker freeze on the spot in confusion while reeling back in at the sight in horror:

Her entire figure burst into flames.

He watched as she suddenly burst into flames while continuing her calm descent of the stairs. Seconds later, all her clothes turned into smoldering ash and fluttered off her like pieces of paper, leaving her entire figure on display for him. A small ping went into the air as the material that had held her choker around her neck was burnt off as well and the red gem was sent flying off. Then her body itself began to change itself. Almost in an instant her pale pink skin changed to a disturbing charcoal black and rough bits of graying skin began to form on her skin. Her hair seemed to transform into thick lumps of grayish flesh on her head and her feet became encased in some sort of armor. Her arms transformed into a long, slender claw, clad in the same armor that made up her feet. Finally, her eyes changed into amber cats eyes, all while they where constantly narrowed on him.

Wesker couldn't help but gawk at the creature before him as it continued to casually descend down the stairs towards him while he staggered back a few steps. He had never seen anything like it this before, nor had he expected anything like this... True, he had expected the T-veronica virus to have some potential but he couldn't have even dreamed that something like this could have happened. As much as he hated to admit, maybe both him and Brikin had underestimated Alexia…

Crunch!

Only one thought registered in wesker mind at that time: _"ow."_

Alexia, counting on him being stunned by her transformation, had taken advantage of it and basically gave him the equilivent of a slap, and a very hard one, I might add. The end result was wesker being thrown backwards through the air.

Twisting his legs back in midair, he performing a perfect back flip in mid air and landed in a crouched position, reminding the other two people in the room of a cat landing on all fours. Getting up, his eyes held a glazed over look for a few seconds before they refocused back on Alexia while he began to try and stand up.

Alexia however didn't give him that chance to.

With the grace of a lioness, she leapt down from the center of the stairs with the intention to squash wesker flat. Rolling to the left, wesker amber eyes narrowed into cat-like slits and a low growl escaped his throat as he stood up. "You're coming with me!" As a response, Alexia raised her left hand and a stream of blood shot out, directly aimed at wesker. Taking no chances, he rolled to the left, out of the path of the blood as it instantly burst into flames on contact with the floor.

"_Dear god, what kind of ant could house a virus with this power?! A fire ant?"_ quickly, he turned and ran along the wall as she fired another round of her 'fire blood' at him, setting fire to the topmost part of his back, including his head. Using his momentum, he propelled himself from the wall directly at her and punched her squarely in the face with all his strength. The end result was her reeling back in pain and his fist being set on fire.

Shaking the fire off of his hands, wesker just managed to turn around to see Alexia turn around and glare fiercely at him, making a slight smirk appear on his face. However that turned into a confused frown as Alexia's face blanched for a moment, then her eyebrows shot up in amusement while a slight smile began to tug on the left side of her face, a very rare sight indeed.

Seeing this, wesker narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's so funny, Ashford?" almost instantly after that a fowl stench hit his nostrils, making him gag in disgust while the smile continued to tug on the female Ashford face harder. He couldn't exactly place what it was but it smelled like some kind of burning chemical. That was before he felt the intense heat coming from his head. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks what was so funny:

His hair was on fire.

"Oh shit! My hair!" with the speed of a cheetah, wesker did the first thing that popped into his mind: slightly wide eyed, he dashed towards the wall behind him, he then proceeded to thrust his head into it, multiple times while chips of plaster began to fly around him. The end result was a huge hole being created there and wesker obtaining a massive headache along with small parts of the plaster being stuck in his severely burned hair. He was going to need a lot of aspirin later and a nice long shower later…

Alas, his headache was for nothing, his precious hair was still alight.

Deploying his second method to put out the flame on his head, wesker proceeds to shake his head about like a wet dog, only a _lot_ faster. However, even after doing that for about 10 seconds and setting fire to the carpet he still hadn't succeeded to put out the fire on his head.

Wesker nearly cried out in frustration at this.

Tilting his head slightly, he glared at the Ashford who was now chuckling at wesker's misfortune. At least he thought she was. In reality she was fighting with utmost care to not laugh at him, it was someone else that was laughing at him. Abandoning a way to put out his hair for a few seconds, wesker spotted the source of the noise in the corner of the room, leaning against a square stone pillar holding up the remains of the second floor balcony.

Chris Redfield was trying his hardest not to laugh at his ex-captain, he really was. Using the stone pillar as support, the grin that was on his face grew a few notches at the sight of his ex-captain-piercing glare over the small chuckle that had escaped his lips a few moments ago. "Morning wesker, lovely day for a barbecue, isn't it?" His urge to laugh grew when wesker let out a loud snarl at him and got into a crouching position like a cat about to pounce on it's prey. Raising his arms up in a sign of peace, Chris pointed towards the door right next to Alexia, the grin on his face growing in size. "You do realize that there is a small pond outside the main door of the mansion, right?"

Realization dawned on wesker face and he slapped his forehead for the briefest of seconds. How could he have possibly forgotten _that_? Using his full momentum again, he zoomed past the prone figure of alexia, who, surprisingly didn't try to hit him and crashed through the front door, leaving a wesker shaped hole in it.

Splash!

Shaking his head to try and rid some of the freezing water from it, wesker turned back to the hole he had created where he could see the Ashford a few feet behind it. From what he could see, her lips where twitching every few seconds, as if she was desperately fighting the urge to laugh at him and her left hand was raised, covering the other half of her mouth. A few seconds later Chris appeared, surprisingly quite near to her, and that goofy grin was _still _present on his face. Resisting the urge to snarl once again, wesker looked at his reflection in the water to inspect the damage to his hair, making his eyes widen in horror at what remained of his once _perfect_ hair.

Instead of his perfect golden blonde color a charcoal black hue was present in the smoldering remains of his hair, however it was the remains that was the worst. In some places where the fire had been at it's strongest was perfectly round burned bold spots along with a few odd pieces of blonde hair that hadn't been singed by the fire. Somehow, his fringe had managed to remain untouched by the flames along with the hair around the side of his ears, creating one of the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen. (And he had seen a lot of weird haircut in his time, ie the day Brikin had to style his hair into the shape of blue Mohican after losing a bet to a researcher.)

Anyway… Usually, his hair wouldn't really concern him that much. That had been one of the reasons why he gelled it back in the first place, to make sure it didn't interfere with his eyesight or hearing during combat. However, considering the fact that his hairstyle made him look worse than a bold zombie with its skin nearly rotted off, it would be safe to say that it would have been far less embarrassing if it all had been burnt off. It was even worse considering the fact that his scalp was now charcoal black as well.

If he had been a lesser of a man he would have cried, then and their.

However, considering that this is Albert wesker were talking about, the iron man of resident evil, who simply lacks the ability to cry and would kill you on the spot if you irritated him to much. Instead, a loud whimper could be heard from the bottom of his throat, making him sound like a small, wounded puppy.

This was simply too much for the other two people in the room.

Bursting into howling tears of laughter at the same time, both Chris and Alexia had to grab a hold of the nearest thing closest too them to avoid collapsing to the floor. Each other essentially. Amazingly, Chris didn't receive a single burn from touching alexia during this… _display._

Weskers eyebrow shot up in surprise of the sight of both his enemies leaning on each other for support just to stand up since they where laughing to hard. Realization dawned on both their faces at the same time and the laughter stopped almost instantly. Just as they where about to pull away from each other they caught sight of wesker again and burst into laughter, again. Except this time they where laughing even harder than the last time and both of them where pounding on the floor with their fists.

Shaking his head in frustration, wesker carefully weighed the pros and con's of the situation he had got himself into. It was his mission to obtain Alexia's T-veronica virus, set personally by the board of HCF itself. However, he hadn't any possible hope of even seriously wounding Alexia without injuring himself, let alone take her on with _Redfield_ of all people here. By the looks of it, the best options that was open for him here was to take care of things later. So, with his dignity and not to mention his hair in ruins, Albert Wesker, the iron man of the entire resident evil series did the one thing he would never regret, next to betraying S.T.A.R.S, that is:

He fled, just like the time when three elimators had escaped from their prisons and had chased him and Brikin around the military training base three times before they got caught again…

Two pairs of icy blue eyes watched wesker as he rounded the corner and the sound of a metal door being thrown off it's hinges was heard before silence fell over them. That was right before they finally let out the laughter that had been built up inside of them… If that was even possible. For the next minute Chris could be seen rolling around on the floor, clutching his sides while he laughed like a hyena on drugs and Alexia could been seen leaning against the wall, her hands over her mouth as she giggled harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Raising her left hand, alexia whipped some of the sweat that had somehow accumulated on her body during that escapade, despite the fact that she was, literally, on fire. "Now that, is what you can call entertainment."

Leaning against the wall for support, Chris Redfield let out a smirk while pulling out the magnum that had been inside his side pack. "You got that right." Opening up the side of it he leisurely began to replace the bullets inside the holder. "I also think that theirs an important lesson that needs to be learned here."

Shooting him a quizzled look at the same time while raising her hands in gesture of peace, Alexia shook her head while Chris left eye-brow shot up. "Relax, I'm in a good mood after that for now." Letting out slight chuckle she continued with a slightly confused look on her face. "But what exactly do you mean?"

Shrugging, he put the gun while walking towards the painting in front of the door leading to the secret lab. "Never use flammable hair gel, especially when you're playing with fire."

Letting out a slight nod of agreement to Chris as he disappeared behind the wooden door leading to the labs she hid a small chuckle as she passed through the double-doors leading to the lab. _"Unluckily for dear captain wesker he had to learn that the hard way, much to our amusement, that is."_

X

I know Alexia seemed a bit out of character at the end, not attacking Chris and all, but she just set fire to one of her most hated enemies from the past and watched him make a fool out of himself, what else would you expect?

Anyway, like it or not, review, please.


End file.
